


Doubts

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Sans has sometimes trouble to remember that his harsh brother does love him. Grillby doesn't help with that.Beta-read byLazySintastic13!





	1. If I gotta take out any enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, my first Undertale fanfiction finally posted on AO3, such feels much wow!
> 
> I had to find chapter titles... So the fanfic title is now the second chapter title and I just took the first chapter title from the song this fic is inspired from.
> 
> You can find me on the tumblr [@safe-skeletons](http://safe-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!

Grillby's crackling flames were the only source of light in the closed bar, creating the disturbing shadows in the corners. Sans kept turning his head quickly, his eye socket catching this and that imaginary threat.

“One last drink, Sans. It can't hurt you.” The bartender purred. His low, warm voice, made of pure magic, thrilled the inner bones of the skeleton.

“... boss's gonna kill me.”

“You're already drunk.”

“you, my friend, are right. okay, last one then.”

Grillby took the bottle of whisky and poured a generous amount to Sans’ drink. The inebriation had indeed took over the skeleton since he had something like a half-bottle earlier, but that still wasn't enough in the elemental's book. If Sans kept mentioning his brother, he didn't forget enough.

Well, at least the skeleton was drunk enough that he didn’t notice he was the only one drinking; it has been happening for a while already.

“y'know, grillbz', you're probably the only true friend i have in this hellhole. i really should pay that tab someday.”

“Naaah, Sansy-boy, you don't have to worry about that. That's not gonna be on your tab.”

“you're fucking too nice for this place.”

“Yeah, right? Well, not everybody deserves the same treatment. You know you're one of the exceptions, Sans.”

Sans tensed. He knew what was waiting for him in lingering after closing time. He knew the reason why Grillby gave him free drinks. And yet he was always coming back. Perhaps, in some sick twisted sense, he appreciated Grillby obsessing over him. That was the only sensible explanation. Sans wanted to resist the temptation. It was just... his Boss was so hard on him sometimes!

He took three mouthfuls of whisky, too confused to realize his foolishness.

A delightful warmth suddenly embraced the bottom of his spine. Sans jolted, too drunk to hide his reaction. He wanted to say to Grillby to remove his hand, but couldn't open his mouth somehow. Probably because he knew somehow that the bartender would have refused.

“You're cold.”

“well, it's a cold town.” Sans muttered, embarrassed.

“You know I'm here to warm you up if you need it, right?”

“you are for sure.” The skeleton scoffed. “how the fuck can i make you understand that i'm not fucking interested? you see this fucking collar everyday and you know why i'm wearing it. do you really wanna fucking die?”

So he wasn't drunk enough yet.

“Keep up the swearing, darling, that makes you look  _ sexy _ .”

The elemental's voice dripped with sarcasm as his hand withdrew from Sans' violent words. The painful look on the latter’s face even for a split second brought the bartender satisfaction. Grillby could be pleasantly warm, but he could also burn intensely.

“imma have to stop then. y'know very well i  _ don't  _ wanna be sexy for you.”

“Well, you are. And you know that, Sans. You always come in here when you have a fight with your brother and teasing me about how better you would be without him. How do you want me to take that, huh?”

“you're a  _ friend! _ ” Sans exclaimed. “we're supposed to drink together and talk about sex and fight and how stupid love is! i'm not gonna jump into the arms of the first knocking at my door just because i had a fight with my brother!”

Sans could see that the bartender was getting angry. The skeleton knew Grillby's small private room where he took his most loyal customers. He was aware of his friend's habits; he knew how the fire monster comforted the ones who chose to cry on his shoulder. Yeah, he knew all too well and he didn’t intend to fall for it.

Grillby’s flames flickered, trying to calm himself but to no avail as an overwhelming amount of frustration mixed with anger swirled uncontrollably inside him. He couldn’t understand why the skeleton persisted somehow in refusing his advances; walking under his nose with these white, desirable bones, a collar he wanted to rip apart, and those bite marks Papyrus inflicted on like some additional possessive stamp. Grillby dreamt of only one thing since he learnt of the brothers' relationship: to cover those marks with his own.

“Too bad for you then! Can't you understand that your brother doesn't care about you? You're only a fucking  _ sextoy  _ to him! He can't care about you because he can't care about anyone but himself and that stupid uniform of his! You're just his precious little  _ slave _ , Sans! Why can't you fucking see that?”

“ _ shut the fuck up! _ ”

The skeleton has stood up, alcoholic teardrops in his eye sockets. He faltered for a moment and was forced to grip the bar to not fall. Grillby understood the second Sans yelled, he had gone too far. One should never criticize Sans' wonderful brother. Even if Sans came exclusively to complain about the said brother.

“my brother fucking  _ loves  _ me and i was fucking wrong about you being too nice for this world. you just make people drink until they let you fuck them instead of killing them. well  _ i'm  _ not gonna do that!”

“Look at you. You're pitiful. You can't even walk straight because he crushed you so hard you wouldn't stop drinking on your own. And you're still  _ defending  _ him? Well  _ fuck you, Sans! _ Get the fuck off my bar and go see what your beloved brother will tell you!”

“ _ gladly! _ ”

Sans turned away from the elemental, flaming in anger and jealousy. He tried in vain to sway dramatically to the door. The bartender sneered upon hearing him bumping into the chairs thanks to the darkness. Sans’ clumsiness didn't alleviate the vexation of the rebuff though. Grillby had never  _ ever _ been rejected before. When he wanted something, he got it. So why did the damned skeleton refuse to obey this simple rule?


	2. You would be my queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the real reason for which I wrote that fanfiction. I really just wanted Papyrus to say stuff from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsfaCZp1OuQ) to Sans :D

Sans took a ridiculous amount of time to reach his house. He grumbled on the way, hands and face buried into his black hoodie, and tripped twice. He failed to protect himself with his arms the second time and he fell down headfirst into the snow.

“fuck that shit, i hate this fucking town, i hate this fucking world and i hate all of its fucking inhabitants.” His words slurred as he spoke.

The skeleton was now wet and frozen from the melted snow and he caught himself wishing going back into Grillby's burning embrace.

“that motherfucking bastard...!”

He stood up with difficulty, shivering in the cold. What was Boss going to say seeing him like this? He'd surely be angered again, and Sans already braced himself for the upcoming beating. That didn't really matter, he deserved it. Luckily, Boss would never know, but having allowed Grillby’s hand on him was a major mistake, an unforgivable failure. He didn't care to be beaten up because he was drunk, but he knew what he'd really be punished for.

Finally arriving at his destination, Sans leaned on the door, one hand gripped to his ribs. He felt terribly sick. He tried taking the key out of his pocket but retched. He bent brutally over the doormat and threw up a gush of magic.

His brother wasn't gonna beat him. His brother was gonna  _ dust  _ him.

Panting, he got back up and managed to insert the key into the lock. He avoided the stinky, corrupted by alcohol, magic puddle and staggered his way to the living-room. Of course, Papyrus wasn't in bed yet, sitting on their couch and clearly waiting for his return. The guard's gaze was right at him just as he slammed the door closed and collapsed against a wall.

“YOU'RE DRUNK.” He stated coldly.

“y-yeah.” Sans spluttered.

“DO YOU  _ KNOW  _ WHAT THIS MEANS?”

“yeah, yeah. you're gonna tell me that you love me and you're doing that only for me to understand. then you're gonna beat up my ass and fuck me to pretend you reward me after my punishment. that's all pretending, all of it is a dirty lie. because i'm just a sextoy to you, right, boss? a fucking  _ sextoy _ !”

Papyrus blinked.

“WHERE THE  _ FUCK  _ IS THAT COMING FROM?” He exclaimed.

“isn't that the truth?”

“HELL NO! IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING?”

The taller skeleton unfolded his body to go to Sans, a mere two steps away, to support his brother sprawled against the wall. Sans' skull violently swirled when he was picked up and raised through the air.

“oooh, bro, i'm gonna be sick again.” Sans whined.

“DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE. I'M LAYING YOU DOWN ON THE COUCH. STAY STILL.”

Papyrus did as he said and went outside of Sans' sight. The latter spluttered, unable to comprehend why he was left alone. He felt another surge  of incoming bile making its way up to his mouth and bent over the edge of the couch, vaguely knowing he shouldn’t stain it. Just in time, a bowl appeared under his eyes before he threw up again. When the last drop of poisoned magic got expelled from his soul, the taller skeleton pushed the recipient of it away to lean back on the leather cushion and dabbed his jaw with a cloth. His brother was way too cool and renewed guilt hit Sans. He truly didn't deserve to be taken care of by Papyrus!

“So, will you tell me how you got such an awful idea in your thick skull?” Papyrus asked softly, almost tenderly.

“g-grillby-y-y.” Sans whimpered. “he said that you didn't care about me-e-e, he said i was nothing more than your sextoy, he said i-i was y-your p-p-precious little s-s-sla-a-a-ve…”

The skeleton was crying now, his hands clenched onto his brother's shirt.

“Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Grillby told you some bullshit about something he can't even comprehend, and you were stupid enough to  _ believe  _ him? Is that it, Sans?”

Sans did feel quite stupid. It seemed so obvious when his beloved brother was here to tell it, arms wrapped around him. It was difficult, though, to remember the loving words instead of the beatings outside of their haven.

“y-yeah.” He whispered shamefully.

“How many times will I have to tell you?  _ I love you _ , brother. Let me tell you how it'd be if you wanted to. I'd take over the underground and everyone would bow to me. You'd be in Asgore's castle and baby, you would be my queen. You just have to ask, Sans, and I'll give you everything you ever wanted. Yeah, I would make a queen of you, and I'd make all those motherfuckers kiss your ass and apologize for whatever bullshit they ever said or did to you! That's how much I love you, Sans. The beating and the yelling, it's not because of you. It's that fucking LV I have.  _ That's  _ the dirty lie. My love for you is not.”

Sans' soul was drowning in guilt now. How did Grillby managed to make him doubt Papyrus like that? The smaller skeleton already knew all that, but inebriation concealed all of his reasoning to only let out his most deepened fears.

“you'd really do all that? j-just for me?”

“Of course. I think you should sleep now. You had enough of emotions for tonight.”

The taller skeleton clanked his teeth with his older brother's in an innocent kiss.

“i love you too, boss. i'll always do.” Sans mumbled, already drifting into sleep.

“... I hope so.” Papyrus answered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add a third chapter... But you can consider this story over for now ^^


End file.
